ffxiclopediafandomcom-20200213-history
Resists Alchemy Guide
In this guide I will be showing you how to level your Alchemy skill cheapy, fast and with as little effort as posible. You will need to trade a different item to the Guild Master Abd-al-Raziq every 10 level to continue being able to get skill up your Alchemy. Here is a list of what items at what levels you need. Amateur - Starting off : Level 1-6 Tsurara Crystal: :*2 x Distilled Water :*1 x Rock Salt This is a great cheap synth. Buy 5 or so stacks of Ice Crystals. So now you can go to either Windurst or San d'Oria. San d'Oria is easier but Windurst works too if you want to. San d'Oria: We are going to a standard merchant, much better than a guild merchant because they don't have days off or close at night, also dont run out of stock. Find Benaige in Southern San d'Oria (F-7), you can buy both Rock Salt and Distilled Water from her. Windurst: Head to Windurst Waters (E-8) the Cooking Gulde Shop and buy about 5 stacks of Rock Salt from Chomo Jinjahl then head just over to the road to Ness Rugetomal in Windurst Waters (F-10) and buy about 10 stacks of Distilled Water. This should get you through to level 6 and if it doesn't quite make you level 6 then just grab some more crystals or buy extra to start. If you make enough to sell them as 12 tool bags trade the your 99 x Tsurara to Ominous Cloud with a Wijnruit for each 99 stack and he will give you a tool bag. Most you can trade at a time is 7 x Wijnruit and 7 x 99 Tsurara. : Level 6-10 Poison Dust Crystal: :*2 x Yellow Globe Although this caps at level 12, it is better to move onto the next synth at level 10 because it is much cheaper. This is a very simple synth, you can fish the Yellow Globe but it will take along time and wont save you that much money. So you can either buy them from Auction House or from a NPC, I would recomend checking Babubu a fishing guild merchant in Port Windurst (C-8) to see what price he is selling his Yellow Globes, might be better than Auction House prices. If not just buy 12 or so stacks from Auction House and get synthing. Dont worry about over buying as we will be using them in the next synth anyway. Save all of these as we will be using them shortly to make Poison Potions. Once you reach level 10, you will need to turn in you guide item so that you can advance past level 10. So grab yourself an Animal Glue and head to Abd-al-Raziq the Alchemy Guild Master in Bastok Mines (L-7) and trade him the Animal Glue, now your good untill level 20! Recruit : Level 10-16 Mercury Crystal: :*4 x Cobalt Jellyfish :: Or :*4 x Denizanasi This is a great synth, easy and very cheap if you're lucky or willing to wait. So you can do this synth with Cobalt Jellyfish or Denizanasi doesn't make a difference. So you can buy Cobalt Jellyfish from several different NPC prices vary from 288gil a stack to 1980gil a stack, which is almost alway cheaper than Auction House and you can normally get it at the lower end of the price range if you look around, couple of easy ones to check are Babubu in Port Windurst (C-8) or Gathweeda in Aht Urhgan Whitegate (G-5). There is only one NPC that sells Denizanasi its Wahnid in Aht Urhgan Whitegate (H-11) for about the same price as the Cobalt Jellyfish. Make the same amount of these as Poison Dust if you can, and save these for our next synth! If you match the number Poison Dust with Mercury before you get to level 18 just move onto the next synth Remeber this synth and the NPCs because you'll be doing this synth every time you have to make any kind of potion. : Level 16-18 Poison Potion Crystal: :*1 x Poison Dust :*1 x Mercury So get your Poison Dust and Mercury from your previous synths, and buy enough to finished all of your items. You can farm from Crawlers' Nest if you really need to save the money, just go down to the circle room on map 3 these are about level 52-54 so you probably need a level 70+ to be able to farm them, or you can try Jugner Forest they are alot weaker there but water weather doesn't come as much. But they are cheap on Auction House so probably won't need to farm them, again don't worry about over buying or farming them as we will be using them in the next synth. Once you have finished these, sell them off and make some of your money back. I would wait for all of these to sell before you start on the next synth unless you have an abundance of space. So now you're level 18 Alchemy, so grab one of your Poison Potions and head to Abd-al-Raziq the Alchemy Guild Master in Bastok Mines (L-7) and trade him a Poison Potion, now your good untill level 30! Initiate : Level 18-24 Silent Oil Crystal: :*1 x Slime Oil :*2 x Beeswax This is quite a pricey synth to buy, but if you farm it it's a great way to level your skill, it will take about 4-6 stacks on average to get the 4 levels. So you can farm the Slime Oil from Jellys in Korroloka Tunnel, they are level 23-27 and have a 40% drop on Slime Oil but can drop upto three at a time. For the Beeswax you will need to farm Beehive Chip, I recommend West Sarutabaruta on Starfall Hillock killing Giant Bees, you can also kill Crawlers to get Silk Thread as a bit of a bonus. Take about 12 stacks of Fire Crystals and Distilled Water out with you to synth the Beehive Chips into Beeswax, this will save alot of inventory space, you can buy Distilled Water from Ness Rugetomal in Windurst Waters (F-10) north map. The Beeswax synth is a level 5 Alchemy so you shouldn't have a problem might even HQ some, it takes a , 3 x Beehive Chip and 1 x Distilled Water. This will take some time to farm and synth, if you want to cut the time then only farm the Beeswax, but in the end either way you will make a nice profit. Once you have all of your items ready, buy your Water Crystals and get synthing.Again don't worry about over buying Water Crystals as we will be using them and more Beeswax in the next synth. : Level 24-29 Silent Oil Crystal: :*1 x Olive Oil :*2 x Beeswax More Silent Oil?!?!?! Yes, but a slighly different synth, cheaper too! So away with the Slime Oils, and out with the Olive Oil, these can be bough cheap from NPCs so don't look at Auction House. Again we will be farming Beehive Chip to make Beeswax, or you can buy it, it's upto you really but it can get expencive! So get 12 or so stacks of Fire Crystals and farm all of your Beehive Chip to synth Beeswax. So now you have your 12 or so stacks of Beeswax, get your 6 or so stacks of . You can buy Olive Oil on two different practical places Aveline in Southern San d'Oria (F-7) or Malfud in Aht Urhgan Whitegate (F-8). If you want to get Synthesis Image Support and plan to buy the Olive Oil as you synth because of inventory space then Aht Urhgan Whitegate is the best for that as you can get Synthesis Image Support there. If you're not going to use Synthesis Image Support then Aveline in Southern San d'Oria (F-7) sells Olive Oil. Or if you have enough space to buy all you need then you can go to the Alchemists' Guild (Bastok) in Bastok Mines (K-7) for Synthesis Image Support. Once you've done all of them you should be level 29! And have more Silent Oil then you could ever use, so sell them off and make some nice gil. I would recommend selling all of these before you start you next synth so you don't get too blocked up with items. You're level 29 Alchemy now, you'll need to give the guild a Blinding Potion to be able to advance past level 30. So buy a Blinding Potion from Auction House or synth it if you really want to. Head to Abd-al-Raziq the Alchemy Guild Master in Bastok Mines (L-7) and trade him your Blinding Potion, and you can relax till level 40. Novice : Level 29-37 Jusatsu Crystal: :*1 x Black Ink :*1 x Beastman Blood :*1 x Bast Parchment This WILL break alot for the first couple of levels, but as you will be making a profit on this anyway you should break even in the end. The reason we are doing this so early is because although there are other synths that we can do the bridge the gap, they arn't profitable and will take up alot more inventory space and time. Okay, so you can craft the Black Ink but don't, it's rarely worth it as higher levels sell these on Auction House cheaper than you can craft them. You can buy all of these items from Auction House or if you want to farm then you can farm the Beastman Blood, I would recommend Thread Leechs in Pashhow Marshlands they have a 18% drop rate, 17 spawn points and only 5 minutes respawn time, they are level 18-22 but leaches are generally tougher than their level, so bear that in mind. If you farm then you will make a very nice profit, but if you just buy them from Auction House then you can make a small profit or atleast break even.